Data storage tape, such as magnetic tape, is used in a variety of data storage applications ranging from desktop computer backup to high volume archival for large data processing centers. In addition to the demand for increased data storage density, the design of data storage tape typically involves efforts to enhance tape longevity and durability. Dimensional stability, in particular, is a challenge in the design of data storage tape, especially as tape substrate thicknesses decrease.
Changes in the longitudinal or transverse dimensions of a data storage tape can adversely affect the ability to read the tape, and limit tape longevity. For example, some servo tracking and read/write techniques may be impacted by changes in the overall dimensions of the data storage tape, as well as dimensional variation along the length of the tape. Dimensional stability may be a function of the materials that form the tape, environmental conditions, and operating conditions during use.